


Afterlife

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - No Ships [2]
Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, SPOILERS DO EP FINAL, classificacao M pq lida diretamente com os temas do rpg, cuidado, estudo de personagem?, eu so queria coisas boas pro thiagao, mortes canonicas, no beta we die like chris, tentei nao evolver religiao ne, um conceito de ceu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: O que acontece depois que morremos?Thiago descobre que o fim, na verdade não é o fim.
Relationships: Equipe E, Thiago Fritz e Outros Personagens
Series: Ordem Paranormal - No Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> fic feita inspirada nesse [tweet](https://twitter.com/Gabriel32082585/status/1287260224269750272)  
> era pra ser uma coisa curtinha e fofinha mas o Thiago merece MAIS, ele merece cuidado e ter finalmente um pouco de paz e amor e felicidade.  
> ainda assim eu não consegui botar tudo o que eu queria, mas ia ficar gigante, então eu tive que encurtar assim msm.

A última coisa que viu foi um clarão.

Vasto, ininterrupto.

A última coisa que sentiu foi calor.

Excruciante e então nada.

A última coisa que pensou foi: “Eles estão seguros.”

E a satisfação de uma missão cumprida.

Era plena e realizadora e tomava conta de todo seu ser de uma só vez, arrebatadora. E Thiago se sentiu em paz.

Paz, algo que mal lembrava como era.

Ouvira diversas vezes que o sentimento era como a cor branca, que seria rodeado por ela e que o cheiro seria branco também, e que o sentimento seria branco–

Mas isso não o traria paz, não depois de Santo Berço.

Não, para Thiago, começou como um barulho. O barulho de passos e vozes e pessoas andando e ele sabia exatamente aonde estava sem nem precisar abrir os olhos. Era o camarim de seu pai, de uma das poucas vezes que fora permitido ali, passara o tempo todo gravando os detalhes em sua mente.

Depois, um cheiro. Cigarros. Não a fumaça que saia depois de tragar mas o tabaco de qualidade prensado.

E então, um toque em sua mão, um leve roçar de uma mão maior que sua segurando a esquerda entre duas outras. Uma mão macia, como se passasse vários hidratantes e Thiago sentiu o _cheiro_ do produto e os olhos lacrimejarem ainda fechados.

Não queria abrir e se encontrar sozinho.

A mão continuou ali, paciente, como se esperasse Thiago tomar uma atitude e não tivesse pressa de nada. Algo que era tão diferente de como seu pai – e ele mesmo – agia quando ainda estava vivo, vivendo constantemente apressado com alguma forma, sempre correndo contra o tempo.

Tempo, tinha bastante dele. Estava morto, certo? Era por isso que estava ali.

A retórica parecia correta.

Thiago não sentiu mais medo.

“Pode abrir os olhos, meu filho.”

Imediatamente o fez, e as mãos que se encontravam segurando a sua estavam ligadas a uma pessoa, que o olhava atentamente com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

“Pai–” engasgou-se, a palavra presa na garganta.

Arnaldo estava ali. Ao vivo e a cores, parecendo tão _bem,_ tão cheio de vida, que Thiago teve que respirar fundo e se lembrar de que estava morto. Ele parecia mais saudável e feliz que jamais havia estado em vida.

Isso era bom, não era? Se estava vendo seu pai é porque tinha sido alguém bom. Não pararia no mesmo lugar que ele se tivesse sido ruim.

Estava deitado, se encontrava em uma cama parecida com a que tinha na infância, porém bem maior e espaçosa, e o quarto era de seu antigo apartamento em São Paulo. Uma memória reverente ao tempo de antes de sua vida virar uma completa loucura, repleto de coisas inacreditáveis que o haviam levado a insanidade em seus últimos momentos.

Os lençóis eram cheirosos e macios, o colchão afundava confortavelmente sob seu peso e era cama mais gostosa em que já havia deitado. Uma sensação de completa confiança invadia sua mente, e ele sabia que estava seguro. E quanto mais procurava naquela sensação, mais sentia que era certa.

Puxou a mão abruptamente de volta.

Era tudo perfeito demais.

Olhou pro rosto de seu pai, tranquilo, sem linhas de estresse ou velhice no rosto. Era tudo que queria ver e agora estava de frente a ele e tinha tudo que precisava para que se desarmasse. Seus instintos lutavam contra sua mente, pedindo para que parasse de se machucar e só aceitasse e Thiago sentiu o desespero enevoando sua parte lógica.

“Quem é você?” sua voz soava quebrada até para seus ouvidos. Era demais pedir uma pausa? Quem eles queriam enganar, usando seu pai para que não reagisse?

Raiva floresceu pela ousadia de usarem algo tão pessoal, mas Arnaldo apenas continuou ali, ao lado de sua cama e o observando calmamente, “Eu sou seu pai, Arnaldo Fritz.”

“Não, não é. Meu pai ‘tá morto,” disse, a agressividade explícita no tom e no semblante.

Arnaldo assentiu e o sorriso que Thiago recebeu era triste, “E você também.”

Estava preparado para que a pessoa, ou coisa, a sua frente negasse o que tinha falado, mas se sentiu desarmado ao ouvir as palavras tão cruas saindo da boca dele. Logo de seu pai, que passara a vida toda amaciando as notícias para que os outros não se preocupassem ou se magoassem com o jeito que falava.

Ainda assim, era tudo muito bom para alguém que tinha morrido daquela forma.

“E isso é o inferno?” Thiago perguntou.

“Parece o inferno?”

Não parecia, e isso arrepiava os cabelos da nuca dele, “Por isso mesmo pergunto.”

Arnaldo pareceu pensar por um tempo, observando o padrão infantil que o cobertor da cama possuía com círculos vazios coloridos misturando-se uns com os outros antes de voltar seus olhos para Thiago, “Se eu falasse que não você ainda assim não acreditaria,” concluiu, e estava certo. “Porque não me pergunta algo em que a resposta faz diferença?”

Thiago sabia exatamente o que queria perguntar, “Minha família está bem?”

Os olhos de Arnaldo pareceram brilhar por um segundo. Não anormalmente, mas como se de repente, tivesse lágrimas nos olhos. “Não.” A resposta foi curta e Thiago só teve tempo de sentir os ombros caírem em desapontamento antes dele continuar, “Mas eles vão viver.”

E apesar do gosto amargo na boca, saber disso foi consolador.

“Aqui não é o inferno, isso eu posso garantir,” ele continuou, com calma e afeição no tom, “mas também não é o céu? Aqui é apenas aqui, você vai entender depois de um tempo.”

Decidiu aceitar a resposta por enquanto, “Eu posso vê-los?” ele perguntou e Arnaldo esticou a mão novamente em sua direção, esperando que Thiago a segurasse.

Seu pai ajudou que se sentasse na cama, sentia o corpo estranhamente cansado e energizado ao mesmo tempo.

“Ainda não,” Arnaldo respondeu, e um copo de água foi posto nas mãos de Thiago. Quando viu a expressão dele, Arnaldo sorriu, “Você está se recuperando. Não é a primeira vez que acorda, mas é a primeira vez que fica consciente o suficiente para conversarmos. Os horrores que vemos quando vivos, as coisas que sofremos, tudo isso causa uma marca em nossa alma, e ela precisa de tempo para se curar. Você chegou aqui surpreendentemente bem, esperávamos que não acordasse por mais alguns dias, seus amigos demoraram alguns dias antes de conseguirem se levantar assim.”

Seus amigos.

Arnaldo provavelmente se referia a Daniel e Alex, percebeu. E ao lembrar de seus nomes e rostos, Thiago sentiu vontade de vê-los novamente, saber como estavam depois disso tudo.

“Vou chamá-los mais tarde, quando estiver em condições de recebê-los, não queremos que exagere com tantas emoções.”

Thiago bebeu a água devagar, era pura e cristalina e o enchia de sentimentos bons, sua mente o levou de volta a Santo Berço e sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Entregou o copo de volta depois de poucos goles forçados a beber. A boca estava menos seca que antes e tudo isso o deixava confuso. Ele não estava mais vivo, como ainda tinha necessidades assim?

“Qual o pior que pode acontecer? Eu já ‘tô morto.” Quando percebeu o modo que havia falado já era tarde demais, por sorte seu pai não pareceu se importar, visto que agora gargalhava.

“Você mudou tanto desde que nos vimos pela última vez garoto,” Arnaldo havia se esticado para bagunçar o cabelo dele de forma afetiva e de repente Thiago tinha 6 anos novamente.

Piscou tentando afastar as lágrimas, e Arnaldo o ajudou a deitar como estava antes.

“Descanse, ainda vou estar aqui quando acordar.”

O corpo pesado do cansaço o levou a dormir sem que notasse. Não sonhara, mas estava ciente da passagem de tempo quando acordou. As janelas agora estavam abertas, a brisa fresca entrando e arejando o lugar, as cortinas balançando levemente com a força do vento. Lá fora, Thiago observou, era dia. Estava claro, quase nenhuma nuvem no céu, os passarinhos cantarolando a distância e o cheiro das flores na janela – margaridas – trazendo uma lembrança distante e feliz de um tempo mais simples onde só precisava se preocupar com a próxima brincadeira.

Era estranho, tudo aquilo. Thiago não era alguém religioso, não acreditara em um Deus nem o era temente, mas se forçava a acreditar em algo melhor depois da morte, como um consolo para todas as pessoas que perdeu. Apesar de tudo, era bem diferente do que imaginara afinal, nada de bebês de mantas brancas e bundas de fora, apenas ele e seu antigo quarto e... Paz.

Até que acordou, tossindo violentamente, uma sensação desesperadora agarrada na garganta enquanto ele sentia o corpo convulsionar para frente e expelir um líquido escuro. Nos segundos seguintes Thiago agarrara as próprias roupas – somente percebendo naquele momento que ele usava uma roupa hospitalar – tentando puxá-las para que não entrasse em contato com o lodo. A memória muscular mais forte que a razão em sua mente falando que aquilo não era o que achava.

Puxou e puxou e sentiu o tecido ceder um pouco até que mãos o acalentaram, vibrando em uma energia boa, tentando passar ela de volta pra ele. Ele se virou para o lado, sentindo puxar não de seu estômago, mas de seu peito.

“Calma, Thiago, calma. Se desesperar só vai fazer piorar, eu preciso que você respire comigo agora.” _Tenta_ você _respirar enquanto tem a porra de um barril de lodo saindo dos seus pulmões_ , Thiago tentou falar, mas duvidava que tinha saído alguma coisa além de mais lodo da sua boca. “Eu sei que é difícil, mas tenta. Isso não é o que você está pensando, é o seu espírito tentando se limpar do que aconteceu antes.”

Fácil falar.

Ainda assim, Thiago tentou inspirar às golfadas, resfolegando e tossindo até que tivesse parado de vomitar.

A mão estava em suas costas, ainda vibrando morna e com a energia boa.

“Malditos,” foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer, ainda respirando sofregamente. Queria dizer os esoterroristas, filhos da puta todos eles, e queria dizer mais, mas Arnaldo o olhou duramente.

“Isso não é culpa deles. Os males que trazemos para cá são aqueles que cultivamos internamente. Ainda tem um longo caminho até melhorar, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Nas outras você ainda estava dormindo.” Thiago sentiu um pano úmido passando por sua face. “Mas espero que seja a última agora que está consciente.”

Era como estar no hospital com Liz novamente, se sentia fraco apesar de sem dor. Pensar nela, lembrar do que aconteceu com ela, e em como havia a deixado sozinha... _Isso_ fazia seu coração doer.

Inspirou profundamente e agradeceu a ajuda que recebeu para levantar e ir até o banheiro – uma porta que não tinha percebido antes no estado semi-sonolento em que estava antes – para que tomasse um banho e se livrasse das roupas sujas. Quando voltou para o quarto, os lençóis e o chão estavam limpos.

“Os enfermeiros trabalham rápido aqui,” disse seu pai, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Quando se sentou novamente, os lençóis o acolhendo de volta confortavelmente na cama, Arnaldo o entregou mais um copo de água.

“Continue bebendo, está com fome?” Thiago assentiu e logo tinha uma maça, vermelha e suculenta, em suas mãos. “É o suficiente, mas se precisar,” apontou para a cesta de frutas na cabeceira, “coma o quanto sentir vontade. Vai desacostumar logo, mas por enquanto _precisa_ se alimentar.”

Depois de algumas horas que passara conversando com seu pai, a porta se abriu.

“Meninooo!”

Sentiu os olhos marejarem automaticamente antes mesmo de ver Chris, somente de ouvi-lo chamar o sotaque acentuado, mas quando o encontrou, cabelos brancos e forte e _inteiro,_ não tentou conter o choro. Não tinha visto o estado em que Chris havia ficado ao morrer quando acordou, só chegou a ver o túmulo, mas só o que havia imaginado quando lhe contaram já era traumatizante o suficiente. Mas ele estava lá, e no próximo instante, ele o estava abraçando, grossas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

Depois de um tempo, quando a visão de Thiago já não estava embaçada, ele _olhou_ para Christopher, não de relance, mas observou com atenção. As marcas da idade já não estavam mais lá assim como havia sido com seu pai, nem a cicatriz característica em seu rosto, nem... Nada. Ele parecia revigorado, renovado.

“Eu esperava que fosse demorar mais menino! Não era pra ter chegado tão cedo!” o abraço de Chris era esmagador como sempre.

“Eu tinha que ver se você ‘tava bem com meus próprios olhos, sabe como eu sou curioso, é coisa de jornalista.”

Sua respiração cortou por um segundo quando Chris o apertou mais forte, “Eu sinto muito, menino... E obrigado.”

“Acho que você já pode soltá-lo Chris, ele está ficando roxo,” seu pai disse, e ouviu mais do que viu o riso na fala, “Vamos ter bastante tempo ainda pra isso, tá tudo bem.”

Chris o soltou, sentando ao lado de Arnaldo e jogando um braço pelos ombros dele, os olhos ainda úmidos. A diferença de alturas ainda era alarmante se comparado a qualquer um de estatura normal.

“Quando eu cheguei você fez uma bagunça, e eu não posso nem abraçar meu sobrinho?”

Arnaldo riu e Thiago, se sentindo contagiado, riu também. Não parou pra pensar em como se sentiu leve, ou há quanto tempo fazia que não ria sem ajuda de álcool ou cigarro para acalentar os sentimentos ruins. E se tivesse parado, teria banido os pensamentos no mesmo instante para não atrapalhar o momento.

“Tá tudo bem tio Chris, é só bom te ver de novo.”

Chris parecia vibrar na cadeira de tão animado que estava, “O pessoal do bar também quer te ver! Aqui não tem bebida, só tem essa água estranha ai, mas ela é muito boa.”

Os Gaudérios Abutres.

Thiago lembrou-se de Arthur, e como havia sentido que tinha falhado anteriormente.

“Para com isso, menino.” Chris colocou uma grande mão em seu ombro, “Você fez o seu melhor e ninguém te culpa por nada do que aconteceu, você chegou como um herói.”

Ainda assim não conseguiu evitar o buraco que se formava em seu peito, havia falhado tantas vezes. Por sua culpa Chris estava ali com ele. E Alex, e... Gonzales! Ele estava lá também! Gonzales, que havia morrido porque o envolveram onde não deviam...

Mas quando levantou o olhar, ambos o encaravam preocupados, “Deixe ir,” seu pai disse. “Esse sentimento que você tem de culpa? Você tem que parar de deixar ele te corroer por dentro, senão você nunca vai melhorar. Não só a culpa, mas a raiva também.”

 _Não era como se fosse fácil,_ abriu a boca para contestar, mas foi interrompido. “Não é fácil não,” Chris concordou, “O Brúlio ainda fica no hospital durante a noite, ao invés da cidade – é muito bonita por sinal você vai adorar – apesar de já poder andar por ai.”

“Eu só falo isso porque é o jeito. Eu tive muito tempo para me recuperar, e você vai ter também, mas esse é o caminho para a melhora, vai se sentir bem quando acontecer.” Os olhos de seu pai adquiriram uma afiadez abrupta, “E lembre-se que perdoar, tanto a si mesmo quanto aos outros, não é esquecer. É apenas o remédio. Ignorar o problema também não vai adianta.”

Eles conversaram a tarde toda, e quando estava escurecendo, Chris se despediu deles, falando que Thiago deveria repor as energias.

“Ele está certo,” concordou Arnaldo. “Durma, eu vou estar aqui amanhã.”

Dessa vez mais tranquilizado, deixou que o sono o levasse.

No outro dia, depois de tomar um banho, sozinho porque se sentia bem o suficiente, percebeu que ainda tinha marcas e cicatrizes.

“O seu espírito ainda está muito conectado com o que aconteceu com o corpo material, conforme você for se desligando, e se perdoando, elas vão sumindo.”

Seu pai tinha tanto para lhe falar, mas fora paciente, e eventualmente conversavam sobre o tempo em vida, e como ele havia acompanhado Thiago em todo seu caminho quando fora permitido.

“Chris os vê todo dia também, mas não falamos deles para os que não podem visitá-los, pelo mesmo motivo.”

“E qual é?”

Arnaldo sorriu enigmático e gentil e Thiago soube que não teria uma resposta.

Mais tarde, mais ou menos no mesmo horário que Chris havia chegado no dia anterior, seu pai havia pedido licença, deixando Thiago sozinho por cinco minutos até que a porta se abrira novamente.

“Você só tinha um trabalho,” ouviu um tom de voz indignado e quase pulou da cama. Daniel sorriu para ele, claramente brincando.

“Daniel!” uma segunda pessoa entrou junto com ele, fechando a porta atrás dos dois, “Alex!”

Havia o tratado tão mal, mas não viu nenhum resquício de raiva quando olhou para ele. Completamente diferente do sonho... Respirou fundo, não era hora de lidar com aquilo agora, somente ver Alex já era uma carga emocional por si só.

“É legal aqui, nada parecido com o lugar que estávamos quando acordamos.”

Tentou perguntar mais, se eles _sabiam_ mais sobre a situação, mas Alex deu o mesmo sorriso que Arnaldo e Daniel simplesmente falou, “Aquieta a porra do facho aí, você mal chegou e já tá bisbilhotando onde não deve. Quando for a hora você vai ver.”

“Como assim não devo? Sou proibido?” Seus instintos gritaram novamente e ele se forçou a calá-los um por um.

“Não,” Alex respondeu, “Mas tudo tem seu tempo. Vai entender que deve fazer progresso para receber certas informações sem o perigo de se machucar.” Ele parou, com a mesma cara que fazia quando pensava se não tinha falado demais, “Você já viu como é né? Quando expelimos o sentimento ruim a força? Seu pai tem nos mantido informados sobre o seu estado.”

Odiava que agissem como se ele estivesse doente quando vivo, sabia disso, mas tentou apenas ser grato pela preocupação de seus amigos.

 _Não estava preso,_ repetia para si mesmo. _Não há o que temer._

“Demorei dias até poder andar pelo quarto, semanas até sair, quem dirá poder ver o Daniel. Mas foi bom pra ele, ele estava bem pior que eu.”

“Quem ‘tava pior que quem? Quem disse isso?” retorquiu Daniel, mas qualquer agressividade era obviamente falsa pela face avermelhada dele.

“Hm, você não cagou a minha blusa todinha quando eu entrei e você começou a chorar não, né?”

“Quieto.”

“Eu senti falta de vocês,” Thiago se viu dizendo.

E era verdade, percebeu. A discussão, agora falsa já que eles claramente haviam resolvido os problemas que tinham, trazia uma atmosfera diferente pro quarto. Apesar de apreciar a presença de seu pai, os dois traziam mais vivacidade, sem serem cuidados ao extremo ou tendo papas na língua.

Alex o trouxe um livro de presente, não tinha ideia do que se tratava, mas ele havia dito que o ajudaria a passar as horas que passaria sozinho quando seu pai precisasse sair. Ele agradeceu a consideração.

Ambos estavam bem melhores do que a última vez que haviam o visto, apesar do desbalanço por Alex ter uma energia bem mais pra cima e Daniel ainda ter o olhar perdido durante alguns segundos em certos momentos antes de mudar de assunto.

Vê-los bem o fez sentir melhor também.

Os dias se passaram, ele ainda não era permitido ver como seus amigos vivos estavam, mas talvez fosse o melhor no momento, talvez fizesse com que se culpasse de novo. Tinha que estar pronto antes de qualquer coisa, senão as consequências poderiam ser sérias.

Estavam do outro lado da membrana, e apesar de ser um lugar bom, seu pai o explicou que se não se esforçasse para se curar, se deixasse que os sentimentos ruins tomassem conta de seu espírito, bem... Ele estaria causando mais problemas a seus amigos do que ajudando.

Então ele se contentava em passear pelo hospital, que era um lugar alegre e iluminado e colorido, completamente diferente da imensidão pálida que era no mundo dos vivos. Eventualmente ele pode passar para o pátio, sempre com ajuda de alguém, às vezes era seu pai, vezes era Chris, ou Daniel e Alex, mas eles sempre o ajudavam no final.

Algumas pessoas ainda não haviam ido visita-lo, Brúlio por exemplo, Chris havia dito que ele estava se preparando, e Gonzales também, apesar de que Daniel já tinha comentado que ele viria assim que Thiago se sentisse pronto para ver seu amigo, e que ele estava ansioso pela sua volta.

Podia se sentir triste pela situação, lhe fora explicado, mas tinha que lidar com o sentimento e aprender a transformá-lo em uma saudade boa ou compaixão e não se deixar levar pela dor e luto. Eles estavam bem ali, não havia por que sentir pena se não estavam sofrendo.

O conceito ainda era complicado para que Thiago entendesse, então decidiu que esperaria até se acostumar mais um pouco.

Aprendeu que sua mãe já havia ido embora. Foi difícil a princípio, mas Arnaldo havia explicado que ela tinha que seguir o próprio caminho. Ela não havia simplesmente “saído” da “colônia” onde estavam, pois existiam várias outras cidades como essa, mas sim ido para o próximo lugar, para onde quem já estava recuperado ia.

Ficou feliz por ela.

Sentia vontade de fumar às vezes, e logo nas primeiras vezes que havia dito, lhe fora empurrado um copo de água ou um alimento dali, agora já os procurava sozinho. Como já estava melhor, podia comer coisas mais “sólidas” – nada ali era de matéria, apenas coisas para satisfazer a necessidade fantasma que sentiam pela falta do corpo físico.

Não haviam bebidas ou cigarro ou qualquer coisa que servisse de escape, nada que os impedisse de lidar com a recuperação frente a frente.

Passou a explorar mais, a se sentir livre para fazer coisas que não fazia desde que era criança como pular na chuva, ou simplesmente observar o nascer do sol.

Tinha ajuda de pessoas que passara a conhecer no hospital, pacientes e trabalhadores de lá. Os trabalhadores eram pacientes e educados e exalavam uma energia que o acalmava assim como parecia fazer com todos a volta, os pacientes nem sempre. Eram pessoas que estavam no início assim como ele.

Reencontrou Murilo e Marcelo, e todos seus amigos do bar. Daniel e Alex o traziam livros e conversavam por horas a fio e seu pai estava lá sempre que pensava nele. Chris aparecia dia sim, dia não, geralmente trazendo comidas, que sempre eram gostosas e frescas.

E quando encontrou Gonzales pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, recebendo o perdão mesmo que ele insistisse que não tinha nada para perdoar, Thiago sentiu um peso sendo levantado de seu ser.

Estava levando seu tempo, mas aos poucos, via suas marcas sumindo, e cada dia era um novo dia.

Era bom.

**Author's Note:**

> (also, a fic não foi feita com nenhum ship porque eu tentei evitar já que o foco era o thiago mas pode ser que algo tenha escapado pra fic, depende do seu ponto de vista)  
> esse "céu" que é retratado ai, é basicamente algo além do véu. é um lugar bom (como vimos que ele é capaz de fazer) e de reabilitação pra alma. se você se recusa a seguir em frente e se recuperar, então o espirito acaba virando essas coisas ruins que passam pro mundo normal e criam os monstros quando a membrana ta fraca. é uma coisa completamente inventada pq eu queria que o Thiago tivesse a oportunidade e tempo de se curar rodeado de amigos e pessoas que ele ama.
> 
> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
